


Taruhan

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jika kau menggabungkan Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, dan pertandingan futbol; maka hasilnya adalah kebodohan. {#Octoberabble [Day 7 - Lost]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Jika kau menggabungkan Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, dan pertandingan futbol; maka hasilnya adalah kebodohan.

Atau keidiotan. Atau kecerobohan. Atau bencana. Atau [masukkan kata yang se-idem maknanya di sini].

Dua cowok dewasa yang harusnya bisa bersikap sesuai umur mereka setelah melihat jagoan olahraganya kalah, harusnya tidak berakhir di sebuah gang gelap dengan baju basah dan tubuh bau alkohol. _Well,_ sayangnya di situlah mereka berakhir malam ini.

Semuanya dimulai dengan omong-kosong paska pertandingan futbol, yang dimulai oleh Percy.

 

 

“Ayo kita taruhan,” ujarnya saat ia akhirnya bertemu sobatnya di bar setempat. Jason menarik napas, berat. Malas diajak yang aneh-aneh. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena tim pegangannya kalah banyak dari timnya Percy.

Ia meminum apapun isi gelas di depannya, lalu bergidik. “Taruhan apa?”

“Kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak minum, malam ini.” Percy menyunggingkan cengirannya. Jason membuang muka. Cowok yang satu itu sering sok imut jika terlalu percaya diri. Mentang-mentang timnya menang dan dirinya baru mendapat hasil taruhannya; lalu sekarang sok-sok menantang Jason.

 _Cih._ _Enak saja._ Jason  mendengus. “Ayolah, kita tahu siapa yang akan menang.”

“Kau juga bilang hal yang sama sekitar dua jam—“ Percy sengaja melirik jamnya. “—delapan belas menit duapuluh tiga detik yang lalu.”

“Jangan terlalu pede, Jackson.” Jason meminum isi gelasnya lagi. Ia menarik dompetnya, sedikit berat mengingat lumayan juga uang yang sudah berpindah tangan malam ini. Tapi, ini soal harga diri. “Berapa?”

Percy menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak dengan uang.”

“Aku tidak punya daftar nomor telepon pemandu sorak, jika itu yang kau mau.” Jason tertawa meremehkan.

“Rahasia.” Percy tersenyum. Jason mengerutkan dahi.

“Hah?”

Ia menyambar gelas Jason, tanpa permisi menyesapnya. “Kita akan bayar dengan _rahasia._ ”

 

 

Dan Percy kalah.

Pada akhirnya, Jason yang hanya setengah sadar, membopong ~~menyeret keluar~~ cowok bersurai hitam itu. Leo Valdez, sang bartender yang menjadi juri jelas kagum dengan kemampuan minum Jason. Jika bukan karena peringatannya, Jason mungkin masih menenggak lebih banyak minuman; tidak peduli Percy sadar atau tidak.

“Aku kalah, ya?” Percy bergumam. Jason memperbaiki posisi cowok itu, agar dia tidak terseret-seret. Kaosnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Selain karena mereka harus berjalan, juga karena ia sama saja menanggung sebagian berat Percy.

Jason tertawa pelan. “’Kan sudah kubilang tadi.”

Percy menggelengkan kepala, lalu bergumam lebih keras. “Aku harus bayar.”

“Hmm,” respon Jason.

“Rahasia Percy yang pertama—“ Percy cegukan. “—aku sudah _move on_ dari Annabeth.”

Jason bergumam ‘oke’ panjang sebagai jawaban.

Percy cegukan lagi. “Kedua, aku naksir seseorang dari klub futbol.”

Neuron Jason nampaknya tidak lagi terkoneksi satu sama lain. Ia masih setengah menyeret Percy. Kali ini entah telinganya mendengarkan atau tidak, ia tidak merespon.

“Dan ketiga—“ Percy mendadak menyentakkan tangan Jason, membuat pria berambut pirang itu kaget. “—itu kau, dasar idiot.”

 

Jason terbelalak. Dan keduanya ambruk di gang sempit gelap itu. Tak sadarkan diri.

 

Sayang.

 

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> di sini saya interpretasi 'Lost' bukan sebagai Yang Hilang tapi sebagai Yang Kalah heheh :3


End file.
